This invention relates to an internal combustion engine with spark ignition and at least one reciprocating piston, with an ignition device positioned in a roof-shaped top face of the combustion chamber, and at least one fuel delivery device per cylinder for direct fuel delivery essentially in the direction of the ignition device, and with at least one intake port configured so as to generate a swirl movement, the piston featuring an asymmetrically shaped piston recess whose walls are configured as arcuate flow guiding faces assisting the swirl movement of the cylinder charge.